l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuni Nisei
Kuni Nisei of House Meishozo was a Kuni Witch Hunter and Emerald Magistrate who had become possessed by Asahina Yajinden.Night of a Thousand Screams, p. 34''Tomb of Iuchiban'', p. 5 Betraying his master Yajinden researched ways to drink Iuchiban's soul. By forming a magical conduit between Iuchiban's current essence and his original body, Yajinden could trap his former master, and draw his dark chi out of him. Without his spiritual power, Iuchiban would be helpless within his prison. Tomb of Iuchiban, pp. 4-5 Seeking the Masks of Iuchiban Yajinden used the vessel of Meishozo Nisei around 1122 when he was gathering the Four Masks of Iuchiban. It was not known the name of the killed Crab soul that was in the body before Yajinden used it. Tomb of Iuchiban, p. 6 The nickname of Meishozo Nisei meant False Name. Night of a Thousand Screams, p. 47 Ryoko Owari Gathering a mask In 1120 somehow Yajinden realized the Fourth Mask had been stolen from a caravan bearing toward Ryoko Owari Toshi. The mask was being smuggled by Moon cultists for their wicked own purposes, but the bandit Shosuro Chizaro had raided the merchandise and later sold the loot to local merchants. Night of a Thousand Screams, pp. 27-28 Chizaro no Oni An oni was summoned an began on rampage seeking the mask. Yajinden was in the Teardrop Island when a Chizaro no Oni stormed the House of Water Lilies. Yajinden as Nisei joined a group of samurai to defeat the oni and aided them to find the dangerous Porcelain Masks the cultists had produced. Night of a Thousand Screams, p. 33 Moon Cultists Nisei aided the samurai to disrupt a Moon cultist ritual, and managed to seize one of the Four Masks of Iuchiban, which was wielded by the cultist leader, Isawa Orimono. Night of a Thousand Screams, p. 47 Crab lands Tracking an Iuchiban's Mask Yajinden as Emerald Magistrate was at Kami no Okasan in the Yasuki provinces. He heard about the lost mask through his magistrate's identity. He tracked down a minor Maho-tsukai, Isawa Kinto, and upon torture he knew the mask had been stolen by his apprentice, an eta called Makato. Enraged Yajinden killed the Phoenix losing any possibility to keep track of the mask. Tomb of Iuchiban, p. 7 Murder investigation Nisei was taken charge of the brutal murder and was aided by a group of samurai, to whom he tasked the finding of the Mask. Yajinden managed to frame Kinto's servant, Mikato, as scapegoat. He retrieved the Mask from the belongings Mikato stole to Kinto. The eta was imprisoned and turned over the authorities. The next day Makiko was found dead, having swallowed his own tongue. Actually Yajinden had killed him, with Kinto's murder placed firmly on his head. Tomb of Iuchiban, pp. 14-15 Moving to the Tomb Yajinden no longer needed the samurai group, but they could became a problem if they learned of his duplicity. So as they left Clear Water Village and began their journey south, he maneuvered them towards a dire fate. The bushi were plagued of nightmares provoked by the Mask's taint, and Yajinden convinced them to go to the Monastery of Quiet Earth, where he expected they would be killed by the tainted monks. Tomb of Iuchiban, p. 15 Tomb of Iuchiban Fouling the Guards Kakusu-Sakana no Oni attacked the Imperial Guards who watched the Tomb's perimete. The oni was a creature summoned by Isawa Kakusu-Sakana specifically for the purpose of attacking the compound. Hidden by illusionary magic, Yajinden and his cohorts were able to slip through them without being detected. Tomb of Iuchiban, pp. 29-30 See also * Meishozo Nisei/Meta Category:Bloodspeakers